real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Nail in your Coffin
is the twelfth episode of Survivor: Japan. Hyoto Walking back into camp, everyone is silent in shock. The silence is broken by Sahana laughing and celebrating Mikayla finally leaving. Bessi Bell goes up to Raini and Karly and says she can explain what happened and Sahana says she’s more interested in Raini’s story about flipping. Raini says Sahana and Zack are the biggest threats left. Zack says that they have just been doing what they need to survive while on the bottom and Raini says it’s impressive. Sahana says Raini is the same because she started on a losing tribe and had her boyfriend get out at merge but then managed to be a swing vote. Raini says Carl isn’t her boyfriend and Sahana asks if he knows that and laughs. Bessi pulls Raini and Karly to the side and says she needs to explain herself. Raini tells Bessi she just put her in the worst spot on the tribe and Bessi says only Sahana and Zack would go after Raini and Raini says she doesn’t know what to believe from Bessi. Bessi says that Mikayla was a huge threat and would’ve won and Karly thanks Bessi for letting Sahana win instead of someone nice like Mikayla and Bessi says they have a majority. Raini says she has no trust in Bessi and Karly agrees. In a confessional Bessi didn’t expect a backlash like this so she’s very worried about her spot in the game. Sahana and Zack are talking and Sahana asks what they should do about Raini. Zack says that they might have to try and regain her trust because they need a third number. Sahana says they could throw Bessi under the bus and Zack says that would be smart. Raini is walking up to the two of them and looks nervous. She sits down next to them and apologizes for flipping at the previous tribal council. In a confessional Raini says she isn’t sorry for what she did but knows she needs to repair any broken relationships she might have and she wanted to start with the duo. Zack says he still wants to work with Raini because he likes her but he doesn’t know if he can trust her. Sahana says that Raini can’t really prove her trust before the vote and Zack says that’s not exactly true. In a confessional Zack says he has suspected Raini of having the idol for a few rounds because she started playing a much bigger and more aggressive game once Reggie left which wasn’t like her in the past. Zack asks Raini if there’s any information she can tell them and Raini says yes. Raini leads them to the forest and she digs by a tree to uncover her idol. She hands it to them to prove it’s real and in a confessional Sahana says she’s impressed by Zack and she wants to trust Raini now. Challenge Sahana wins immunity. Hyoto Everyone gets back to camp and congratulates Sahana on winning immunity. In a confessional Sahana cheers and says she’s glad to have immunity because she probably would have gotten votes this tribal so the guaranteed safety feels good. Karly pulls aside Bessi and Raini and says that no matter what happened in the past, she wants them to be the final 3. Bessi agrees and so does Raini. Karly says that they need to all vote together against Zack to finally break up the villain duo of him and Sahana. Bessi asks Raini if she can pretend to be with the duo in case on of them has the idol and Raini says she can. Raini goes up to Sahana and Zack and asks what the plan is. Zack asks what Bessi and Karly said and Raini says they solidified their plan to vote out Zack at tribal and Zack chuckles. Raini asks who they’re going to vote and Zack says he would want Bessi Bell out and Sahana agrees. Raini is a bit surprised and asks why and Sahana says that Bessi just made a huge move at tribal that her and Zack have been trying to do since the swap so she has a good case to win the jury over. Raini says that makes sense and asks if it will be a simple 3-2 vote. Zack almost says yes but then catches himself and says he needs to have Raini do something to regain his trust. Sahana is confused and Raini asks what she has to do and Zack tells her she has to use the idol on him. Raini asks why and Zack says it will solidify his trust in her again and show him that she’s a team player. Raini says she’ll think about it and walks away as Zack turns to Sahana. Sahana has a confused look on her face and Zack says he has a plan that needs to stay between the two of them. Sahana asks what it is and Zack says he doesn’t think the biggest threat left is Bessi Bell and Sahana looks even more confused. Tribal Council Everybody walks into the tribal council area and sit down. We’ll now bring in the members of the jury. Carl, Reggie, Xenomania, Alan and Mikayla, voted out at the last tribal council. Jeff congratulates Sahana on her immunity win and Sahana thanks him, saying it feels great to finally have guaranteed safety for a night. Jeff asks Zack how the game has changed now that it’s down to 5 people and Zack says the game has turned into voting blocks with no solid alliances sticking together every round. Jeff asks if that’s true for the others and Karly says that Sahana and Zack always vote together but for everyone else it’s true. Jeff asks about the danger of a potential duo at final 5 and Raini says it isn’t a potential duo, it’s a well known duo. Jeff asks if that puts Zack in danger and Karly says yes with a straight face. Jeff says it's time to vote. Everyone casts their votes. Jeff is about to read the votes when Zack looks at Raini. Raini looks at her bag for a while and looks back at Jeff. Zack rolls his eyes and Sahan glares until Raini gets up and grabs something out of her bag. Karly smiles and Raini tells Jeff she’s playing the idol. Before Raini hands it to him she pauses and looks at the other four until she turns back and says she’s playing it for Zack. Karly and Bessi are shocked while Zack smiles and Sahana laughs. Jeff confirms it’s an idol and reads the votes. First vote… Zack. DOES NOT COUNT. Zack smiles at Raini. Zack. DOES NOT COUNT. Sahana high fives Zack and Raini while Karly rolls her eyes. Bessi Bell. Bessi nods while Karly gasps. Raini. Raini, Bessi and Karly all look shocked while Sahana smiles and Zack looks down in guilt. 11th Person voted out of Survivor: Japan and the sixth member of the jury… Raini. (2-1-0). Raini’s jaw drops and she stares at Zack and Sahana. Sahana smiles brightly while Zack looks remorseful and apologizes to Raini. Bessi hugs Raini and Karly just tells her she shouldn’t have trusted the duo and Raini says she knows. Raini brings her torch to Jeff and gets it snuffed. Sahana says bye to her and Raini looks bothered but then smiles and walks away in good spirits. Vote Sahana voted for Raini: “Raini get FLUNG GIRL! You have been a thorn in my side for too long and that move you tried to pull last round was the final nail in your coffin. Now go play that idol on Zack and trust us, we don’t bite. -winks at camera-” Zack voted for Raini: “Raini I know this probably doesn’t mean much coming from me but I am sorry about this. You are a great person and you’ve played a great game which is why I had to make this move, I didn’t have many chances left.” Raini voted for Bessi Bell: “Bessi I am so sorry but you made a huge game move last round and then you convinced Karly and I to forgive you very quickly so you’re proving yourself to be a big threat more and more each day.” Bessi Bell voted for Zack: “Zack this is partially because Sahana is immune, but I also think you’re a strong competitor who needed to go sooner or later. Now let’s hope there’s no idol played on you by you or Sahana.” Karly voted for Zack: “I have wanted you to go home for a few rounds now. Not because I dislike you, but I see what kind of game you’re playing and I think it’s a lot more dangerous than Sahana’s game because you’re very calculated. Now lets hope this works.” Final Words “Well, this definitely did not go my way. I decided to repair the wrong relationships and put all of my trust in Satan and his devilish sidekick so I got burned because of it. I’mv =ery proud of my game and how I played without Carl, Ijust wish I didn’t idol myself out so close to the end.” ‘’Raini, 5th Place’’